


Will You Teach Me?

by tiraskeeperofgenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/pseuds/tiraskeeperofgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu is depressed over losing the card Sora gave her. Can she really face him now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Teach Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr. I apologize for the incoming spam of fics from my tumblr.
> 
> Original Note: "After watching recent episodes of Arc V, I really started to like the idea of Sora/Yuzu. However, I was really disappointed when I didn’t find much fanwork for them. So I decided to write something myself. It’s just some fluff I wrote earlier this week that I finally got around to posting. Also, I hope this ship gets a name soon."

She looked down as she continued in his direction. Yuzu spared one small glance towards the blue haired boy just to realize he’s crossing his arms and glaring in Yuzu’s direction. Sora’s probably just as mad as he was on the phone. The pink haired girl couldn’t help but to look down and quietly grip her wrist. She began to mentally prepare herself for Sora’s lecture.

“Yuzu, you’re late! Where have you been all this time?” Irritation laced his voice clearly. Yuzu hesitantly looked up at his face and slowly opened her mouth,

"I-I was…” The words died in her mouth almost as quickly as they began. There was no way Yuzu could tell him she was looking for the card Sora had given her. She had looked all morning with no sign of it. The only explanation she could think of, was that it had disappeared with that masked man who had taken it before Yuya showed up.

The pink haired girl hadn’t realized Sora had been watching her carefully. He noticed every facial expression she had made while lost in her thoughts. It took less than a minute for a look of realization to cross Sora’s face.After a long sigh, his eyes visibly softened. He came closer to her before he opened his mouth to speak.

“You were looking for that card, weren’t you?” Her eyes widened at being caught that easily, but she could no longer even attempt to look Sora in the eye. He sighed as he steadily brought a hand through her hair. “Did you really think I’d stop helping you over something like that? I know it wasn’t your fault, Yuzu.”

An unfamiliar feeling bubbled in her chest at his change in behavior.Yuzu gradually fell into his touch, unable to properly think anymore. It almost felt as if a lifetime had passed before she was able to mutter quietly something about Sora needing to get to his final duel. The pink haired girl felt some regret when the warmth of his hand left her head.

Realizing how late it was, slight panic rose in Sora. Without a word, he dragged her along swiftly to the location of the match, anticipating another victory.

\---

Yuzu was really trying to pay attention, but her focus remained elsewhere for the most part. There were so many things for her to think about. Two mysterious people were attacking people and initially thought she was somebody else. She has no clue what her bracelet is or does. Yuya is focused on getting the duels he needs in to qualify for the tournament. Yuzu’s been trying to learn fusion to beat that girl. It’s all too much to handle. So of course I’m not very happy about losing his precious card.

Even though he was hesitant to help her in the first place, Sora has been a great teacher. He explained things clearly and was patient with her even when she wasn’t very attentive due to other problems clouding her mind. She’s extremely grateful for that. Once again, the foreign feeling rose to her chest.Yuzu settled for looking back to the blue haired boy, seeing that he was just about to take the last of his opponent’s life points.

After his opponent fell to the ground in defeat, Yuzu made her way to meet Sora and congratulate him outside. He was jumping around ecstatically. Both hardly realized when Sora brought his lips to Yuzu’s. Despite ending swiftly, the kiss made up for that in its intensity. As it ended, she stood frozen in shock. This lasted for about a minute before the pink haired girl felt heat rise to her cheeks.

Her mind was racing as rapidly as her heart beat. What now? Yuzu had no idea whether to return the gesture or run away as far as possible. She didn’t even acknowledge Sora’s slightly flustered face. Still, Yuzu couldn’t push back the thought that it actually felt nice to her. Yet the pink haired girl had her pride still, so she couldn’t push it aside that easily.

Without thinking, she brought her paper fan to the back of his head. Not even waiting a few seconds for Sora to recover, Yuzu pulled him into a rough kiss. He grunted in pain, but he made no move to stop the pink haired girl. Instead he brought her face closer to his and left his hands on Yuzu’s cheeks. Neither had wanted to end this, but the need for air became too great for the both of them. Both made a move to get up off the ground, although they were still flushed and lightly panting.

“Does this mean we’re…” Yuzu cut herself off as her face became as red as Yuya’s hair. Sora hesitated for a moment as if considering something carefully. The blue haired boy sighed with a smile making its way onto his face.

“I guess it can’t be helped.” He grasped her hand, intertwining their fingers gently. “You know, I still have some things to teach you.”

“I’ll be in your care, Sora.” With that, they both walked back towards the warehouse where they had been spending most of their time together. Yuzu continues to be confused about many things, but for now none of those thoughts penetrated her mind. Neither let go of the others hand for the rest of that day.


End file.
